


Inescapable

by Velace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: But they bang don't worry, F/F, Fluff, Humour, MILD pregnancy kink, Pre-Relationship, Severe Emma in a suit kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: Emma takes it upon herself to make Regina happy. A long suffering mother, three kids and a suit should do the trick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while. I thought a smut shot with my favourite Emma-specific-Regina-obsession might help me out. The title and summary are horrible, but I forgot to write down what my less terrible original ideas for them were, so... *shrug*

_ I need to speak with you. Bring your mother. _

As far as texts go, Emma has never been more relieved to receive one. Despite being four months pregnant, her friends, and mother, had decided it was the perfect time to drag her around town in search of something to wear to the wedding. She’d tried to tell them how pointless it would be considering she’d be bigger in two months when the wedding actually is, but they’d insisted.

Hours later, her feet hurt, her back aches, and she’s fairly certain she resembles a beached whale in the suit they’d picked out for her. Sitting here in the sweltering heat in said suit because they’d refused to let her take it off once she’d put it on, she  _ almost _ regrets not listening to her mother and getting one of the many dresses they’d tried instead.

“Mom.”

Snow throws a sympathetic look over her shoulder. “We’ll be done soon, honey.”

Emma rolls her eyes. She’s been saying that for the last two hours. Any chance Emma  _ might _ believe her had long since passed. “It’s not that.” She holds up her phone and waits for her mother to come close enough to read the text before she says, “We’ve been summoned.”

She has to stifle a grin when her mother beams, forever happy whenever Regina deigns to have anything to do with her. It’d be sad if she didn’t understand  _ completely _ . After everything she’s done, and is still doing, to make Regina happy, she can’t fault her mother for being excited by the possibility of being given a chance to add to that happiness.

“I’ll tell the others, you go wait in the car.” 

“Gladly,” Emma groans as she gets to her feet.

“Turn the air conditioning on.” Snow kisses her forehead and pats her shoulder. “You look like someone tried to drown you.”

“Thanks Mom.”

* * *

“Mama!”

Hearing the screech, Emma brightens instantly and forgets her overly horrendous day. She opens her arms wide and drops to a crouch the moment the front door opens. Regina looks down at her with a smirk, then steps aside, her timing impeccable when a bundle of arms and legs and hair (so much hair) comes flying through the door a split-second later, straight tackling Emma and sending mother and daughter to the ground.

“Adorable.”

Regina sniffs. “Horrified as I am to agree with you, I fear I must,” she says, brow crinkling at the sudden burst of laughter that erupts from Emma’s mouth. 

Snow sighs happily and smiles. “Hi Regina.”

“Snow,” she acknowledges, gazing down on mother and daughter as Emma continues to laugh, her face turning bright red as she struggles to breathe. “Jade, dear heart, your mother requires air to live.”

Her daughter squeaks, stopping instantly as she flops down on top of Emma and hugs her as best she can. “Sorry Mama.”

Getting her breathing under control, Emma sits up and grins. “I couldn’t ask for a better way to go, baby,” she says, kissing the top of her head and gathering Jade in her arms as she stands. “Your mom is just being a fun pooper.”

Eyes rolling at them both as Jade giggles, Regina gestures them all inside and leads them to the den. Emma passes their daughter off to her mother when Snow sits. She turns to find a seat of her own and stills, met with a look she knows all too well, a shiver grazing her spine.

Regina grins. “Nice suit.”

Emma flushes a delightful pink and rubs the back of her neck. “Thanks. Red asked me to be her best ma- er.” She frowns. “Woman?”

“I can see why,” Regina murmurs, giving her a more thorough once-over than she’d been able to at the door.

The hunger in her eyes leaves Emma feeling breathless, but of course her mother has to go and ruin the moment when she pipes up. “I still say you would’ve looked better in the dress.”

Regina sneers but with her eyes seemingly glued to Emma, the snarl forming at the corner of her mouth disappears near as quick as it had come and she drawls, “Aren’t you glad she’s your mother and can’t possibly fathom what you look most attractive in?”

Emma grins as she lowers herself onto the couch. She hates dresses and they all know it. “Yup,” she says, mouth popping on the P.

Snow pouts at her. “Fine, be that way.”

“I will.”

After a moment, in which mother and daughter refuse to break eye contact, Snow blinks and looks up at Regina. “So, Regina, why are we here?”

“Jade has requested a day with her grandmom-” Regina stops to sigh, exasperation clouding her features as she corrects herself. “Grand _ mother _ .”

Emma snickers. “You were about to say grandmomo, weren’t you?”

“I certainly was not.”

“Liar,” she teases, delighted. Their children have been calling Snow that ever since Jade was old enough to try and say grandmother. She knew it would rub off on Regina sooner or later, and she grins widely up at her, as Regina scowls back at her.

“Don’t think I won’t hurt you just because-”

“I would love to spend the day with my grandbaby,” Snow interrupts the threat, her own exasperation with them obvious in the tone of her voice. 

The scowl remains until Regina tears her gaze from the impish beast on her couch. “Excellent.”

Snow raises a brow. “And Emma?”

Regina smiles sweetly. “You’ll have my daughter,” she says before returning her attention to Emma and narrowing her eyes. “And I’ll have yours.”

“Oh… kaaay.” Glancing back and forth between them, Snow asks, “Should I be worried?”

Regina smirks. “Oh, absolutely.”

“Right.” Snow stands, cradling their daughter who’d apparently fallen asleep to the sound of their bickering. “I’ll just be off then, shall I?”

“Sure,” Emma drawls, “just abandon your daughter to what is clearly going to be her death. I’m sure it’s fine.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” her mother dismisses. “I’m certain Regina will at least wait until you’ve given birth to her third child before she murders you.”

“Ah, Snow.” A hand to her chest, Regina says, “You do know me, after all.”

Snow winks at Emma as she rubs Jade’s back. “Say goodbye to your mommies, sweetie.”

From somewhere buried in her grandmother’s chest, Jade mumbles, “Bye Mommas.”

Emma waves from the couch, far too comfortable to get up now. Regina shakes her head at her before she steps forward and kisses their daughter on the head. “Goodbye my darling girl. Have fun.”

Another loving mumble later and a promise from Snow to return their daughter in the morning, and the two of them are gone, leaving Emma to fend for herself. She grins at the thought, knowing full well that if Regina does decide to murder her now, she’s comfortable enough that she’d likely welcome the sweet embrace of death. 

“Hey.”

Regina smiles, affection in her eyes and fondness on her lips. “Hey.”

Shifting, becoming even more comfortable as she sinks deeper into the couch cushions, Emma sighs, content. “Thanks for saving me.”

Crossing the room, Regina sits on the edge of the couch, next to her hip, “While not my intention, as you failed to inform me you needed saving to begin with, you’re certainly welcome.”

Emma shrugs one shoulder and closes her eyes. “Another twenty minutes or so and I would have,” she murmurs, giving herself over to the soothing sensation of the warm, firm hand Regina places on her stomach. “Figured I’d at least let them dress me and pretend to enjoy myself for a while before I sent out an SOS.”

Sweeping her jacket to the sides, Regina frees the last three buttons on her dress shirt. “I am positively thrilled you did,” she says as she begins to massage her stomach.

Emma hums, melting even further into the couch, and cracks one eye open. “You really like the suit, huh?”

Regina watches her hand, fully invested in what she’s doing. “Mhmm.”

Smiling as she closes the eye again, Emma teases, “So this is why I’m here? You needed to satisfy your secret pregnancy kink?”

“You and I both know from the last time, it’s not much of a secret anymore.”

Emma laughs loudly in surprise. She hadn’t expected Regina to just come right out and admit it, but yeah, she’d had her suspicions while she was carrying Jade. “A little hard to ignore the fact you started to shift around incessantly any time I waddled into the same room as you.”

There were more signs; like how Regina would leave soon after, and how, when she returned, she always looked decidedly happier than when she’d left. It didn’t take a genius to figure out where she’d gone, and what she’d done when she got there.

A sigh has her eyes fluttering open to the sight of dark, dark eyes gazing at her face. “I’ve come to the conclusion that it’s simply you,” Regina confesses. She sighs again and moves her hand to Emma’s jacket. “That’s the real reason I called you here,” she continues, fingering a button. “I saw you in this damn suit on my way home.”

Eyes widening, Emma’s mouth forms an O in understanding. She laughs a moment later and quickly captures the hand as Regina tries to retreat, tugging her back. “I’m not laughing at you. I just-” She trails off with a sigh and takes a breath before trying to explain. “My brain, right now, is a little more obsessed with... certain things, and I had the thought of how much better it could’ve been with Jade if I’d just worn a suit.”

Regina snorts, “Sex on the brain, hmm?” Emma nods, cheeks warming, and Regina smiles softly. “If you’re not averse, I could help-”

“No,” Emma blurts out. “Not averse.” Her cheeks redden further, but it’s already out there, and- what the hell; a little honesty never hurt. She adds, unashamed, “Like, at all.”

Regina chuckles as her hand resumes, fingers stroking skin, causing it to tingle. “How are you feeling right now?”

Warmth blossoming in the pit of her stomach, Emma chews the inside of her cheek thoughtfully as she checks in with herself. Truthfully, it doesn’t take much to get her going these days. In fact, most of the time just  _ seeing _ Regina is enough. “That rub down was pretty awesome.”

“Hmm.” Patting her hip, Regina says, “Roll over for me.”

Not needing to be told twice, Emma rolls onto her side, facing the back of the couch. Regina settles behind her, curling around her and tangling their legs together. The position is so familiar, Emma doesn’t even think to stop the thought from escaping.

“I’ve dreamt of us like this.”

“Mmm,” Regina hums, burying her face in Emma’s neck. “Me too.” She presses a kiss against her pulse and admits, “You’re usually wearing a lot less in my mind.”

Emma grins. She’s definitely had  _ those _ dreams. “Mine too.”

“I  _ really _ like the suit,” Regina continues, slowly freeing the rest of the buttons on her shirt. “After,” she says in a softer, more seductive tone. “I’d be happy to peel you out of it and give you a much lengthier rub down in the shower.”

The words alone send a surge of heat through Emma, but the image her mind conjures of the scene has slickness coating her thighs, and she groans, “You’re going to kill me before I’ve even had the chance to taste you.”

“Not likely,” Regina counters as her nose brushes behind an ear. “I have far too many plans for you,” she adds, almost whispering. “Especially ones involving me riding that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Eyes drifting closed, Emma hums. She’s had those dreams too- far more frequently, if she’s honest with herself. “I’m going to need you to stop talking,” she murmurs, “and start doing.”

A heady, breathless chuckle warms her neck before Regina flicks her shirt aside and palms a lace-covered breast. “I am rather quite capable of both,” she purrs. 

Emma shivers and turns her head, wanting. Regina covers her mouth, silencing the plea on the tip of her tongue as she kisses her, fingers stroking the swell of her breast.

Emma whimpers at the feel of her lips, so soft and warm as they caress her own, before she deepens the kiss. Tongues sliding together, Regina tugs at her bra and frees her breast, then cups the naked flesh, moaning as Emma arches into the warmth of her palm, nipple stiffening almost immediately to a hard, aching point.

Emma breaks the kiss with a groan of her name. Regina presses her hips against her ass, humming as she moves her mouth to Emma’s neck and begins licking and sucking.

Emma groans again. This time though, she grabs Regina’s hand from her breast and guides it down to where she suddenly, urgently needs it. Regina cups her between the legs, and squeezes, moaning once more when Emma jerks and the softest of cries escapes her throat.

“You’re not going to last long, are you?” 

Stifling a sob as the hand turns tender and beings rubbing her through her trousers, Emma shakes her head. The almost constant need had started nearly a week ago. She’d finally caved to Red and her mother about the shopping because she’d been hoping for a distraction. It had worked, for the most part.

“I won’t force you to hold back,” Regina purrs, her strokes slowing but firming. “Or beg,” she adds with another squeeze. Emma bucks against her hand, whimpering. “Yet.”

Yet?  _ Yet _ . 

“Oh god,” Emma half groans, half whines, the fact she already  _ wants _ to beg not going unnoticed by her sluggish, pleasure soaked brain. “Regina, pl-”

A third squeeze leaves her choking on another sob as a hum vibrates against her throat. Regina wriggles her hand inside Emma’s pants and beneath the waistband of her shorts, cupping her fully, fingers smoothly slipping into place between slick folds. 

“I said not yet,” she murmurs and resumes rubbing. “So wet.”

Emma moans, incapable of anything more.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Regina mumbles against her throat, nipping lightly, fingers skimming her clit. “I want you to soak my hand,” she says, sex dripping from every word. “So sticky and hot, and  _ mine _ .”

She thrusts into her on the last word, two fingers curling and rubbing Emma in places she wasn’t even aware she had. Blood rushes to ears, pleasure gripping what feels like her very soul as her stomach bottoms out and Regina continues to purr the most delightfully  _ dirty _ things in her ear.

“Come for me, my love.”

She does, gasping for air, with a bright flash beneath her lids and an intensity so strong, she loses consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, the gamer in me overpowered the muse for a while. Fortunately for everyone who isn't me, the internet crapped out yesterday and I would do anything to escape from boredom, even if that something happens to involve writing another boring shower scene.
> 
> There's likely to be another chapter. It'll probably be the final, as I'm only going to write it because the Queen deserves to Queen, obviously.

“Welcome back.”

Emma had woken up a couple of minutes ago, briefly confused as to why she was waking up on her best friend’s couch before she remembered; she’d passed out after what had possibly been the greatest orgasm of her life, courtesy of said best friend. Regina had reappeared while she was attempting to process this change in their relationship, with a smile capable of robbing even the most pessimistic person of their breath.

Grinning sleepily, Emma replies, “Hi. Where’d you go?”

“I thought you might be hungry,” Regina explains, her smile softening. “After you’ve eaten, I also thought we might take that shower I mentioned earlier.”

Ignoring the rumble of her stomach at the thought of food, Emma pouts. “You could have waited to be sweet until after the shower.”

Regina chuckles as she moves closer to the couch. “Disappointed as we both are by my supposed sweetness, you aren’t the only one I need to consider.”

When she then glances to her stomach, as though Emma couldn’t possibly be smart enough to figure out what she meant herself, Emma huffs and holds her arms out. “Stop making sense and come help me up.”

Still smiling, Regina clasps her hands and helps her to her feet, after which she tugs the arms around her waist and drapes her own across Emma’s shoulders. “Have a nice nap?”

Emma warms in embarrassment. _ Right _. She probably shouldn’t be pouting given the circumstances. “Sorry.”

Regina shakes her head and kisses her softly, fingers sliding across the back of her neck and up into her hair. “I didn’t mind,” she murmurs, smirking. “Quite the opposite, in fact.”

“So very proud of yourself, huh?”

“Yes,” she admits, brow raised as if to ask _ shouldn’t I be? _

Emma chuckles and ducks her head a little, conceding. “I don’t blame you.”

“No?”

“No,” she repeats, biting the inside of her cheek, considering. She confesses after a moment, “I’ve never come so hard in my life.”

Regina hums. “Good to know,” she purrs, gaze dark all of a sudden. “After we’ve eaten, perhaps I’ll take that as a challenge.”

Torn between groaning and laughing, Emma releases a combination of the two. “You really are going to kill me.” 

“No,” Regina denies, kissing her soundly before she steps back and grabs her hand. “As I said earlier,” she says as she turns and leads Emma from the den. “I have far too many plans for you.”

* * *

The meal was fantastic, but not something Emma was willing to spend a lot of time on. She’d been distracted the entire time she ate- distracted and impatient, which is why as soon as she’d finished, and ensured Regina had also finished, she’d dragged her upstairs and into the bathroom of the master bedroom.

She stills once she’s there, nervous excitement thrumming in her veins. Regina touches the small of her back, then slips passed, turning on the shower before she turns to face her with a soft, yet beautiful smile.

“We can-”

“No,” Emma interrupts knowingly. The idea would surely surprise anyone who claims to know her, but Emma knows. _ Really _ knows, and Regina is trying to be sweet. Sweet and thoughtful. Again. “I’m just… having a moment.”

“If it’s too fast-”

“It’s not,” she interrupts, receiving a raised brow in disbelief. “It’s not,” she insists. “And I’m sorry for interrupting, again, but I don’t want you getting the wrong idea, okay? I want this. You have no idea how much, trust me.”

Regina smirks and steps in close, arms slipping around her waist. “I do, in fact, have a very good idea,” she teases lowly. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten that I made you come so hard, you passed out.”

Emma flushes, cheeks warm, but she grins. “I was wondering,” she teases her back. “How can you remember that and think I’m anything _ but _ sure of us, of this?”

Shrugging, Regina replies wryly, “I was having a moment.”

Emma chuckles and rolls her eyes. “Well, moments over.”

“Indeed.”

“So…”

“So,” Regina drawls and begins peeling her from her suit.

Blinking, Emma glances down at the feel of hands on her skin, and warms further. “Oh.”

“Forgot?” She nods. Yes, somehow. How she’d forgotten Regina had already gone to the trouble of unbuttoning her jacket and shirt, and the fact she’d likely, probably, been constantly flashing Regina throughout their whole meal, she couldn’t even begin to guess. “I find it extremely convenient.”

Emma nods again and clears her throat as shirt and jacket drop to the floor. Regina kisses her jaw, then reaches around her, unclipping her bra. “Convenient and delightful,” she murmurs before stepping back and taking the bra with her. She drops to a crouch then and Emma’s eyes widen as her trousers go the same way as the rest of her clothes, pooling around her feet. “Hmm.”

Mouth dry, throat hoarse, she croaks, “What?”

Regina rises and rather than answer, she gestures to the shower. “In.”

Were she anyone else, Emma might take offense at the impatient sounding demand. Luckily for them both, it turns her on more than anything and she happily obeys, stepping beneath the hot, powerful spray of the showerhead with an appreciative sigh.

"Good?"

"God yes," she groans. 

Of all the reasons she has for loving Regina, and there are many, her personal shower is in the top ten; right up there with her supernatural ability to cook everything to perfection, and the way every skirt she owns likes to showcase the magnificence of her glorious ass.

At the thought of said ass, Emma side-eyes her. "You coming?"

Regina raises a brow, not as much of a fan of hearing an impatient tone than she is of having one herself, apparently. She smirks when Emma huffs, and reasons, "I'm enjoying the view."

"You could be touching it."

Her eyes darken clearly and she smiles devilishly. "Your mind is almost as attractive as the rest of you."

Emma snorts. "You should take your clothes off and get in here before I decide that was offensive."

"I hardly see how it would be my fault if you did." Despite her words, Regina strips quickly and enters the shower. Snaking her arms around Emma's waist, she continues. "As smart, and as deliciously perverted as you are in general," she purrs, "compared to the rest of you, your mind never stood a chance."

Unused to compliments, even the vaguely offensive ones, Emma feels her face redden. Why Regina is even bothering, she doesn't quite know. "You've already got me out of my pants-"

"Yes," Regina interrupts, pressing close and moaning softly the very moment their stomachs touch. Her voice little more than a throaty rasp, she says, "I most certainly have."

Draping her arms over Regina's shoulders, Emma chuckles. She'd merely been teasing her earlier, but, "You really do have a kink."

"You're gorgeous." 

Before she can return the compliment. or tell her they're extremely unnecessary considering how turned on she already is, Regina kisses her, shushing her softly when she breaks away to begin peppering kisses along her jaw. 

"Glowing," she murmurs. "Beautiful... You are carrying what I know will be our perfect baby boy." Reaching an ear, she sucks and tugs at the lobe with teeth until Emma moans, then whispers, "This is well beyond a kink, my darling."

Tilting her head to the side as the kisses move to her neck, Emma sighs. Smiling, she threads a hand through Regina's hair and playfully concedes, "Alright, Don Juan, you've seduced me; on with the show."

A warm, smooth laugh vibrates against her skin as hands begin to wander the length of her back. Teeth graze her pulse, hitching her breath. Regina hums and bites down, not quite hard enough to hurt, but enough for it to summon a whine from Emma's throat and a throb from between her legs.

"Re-" Gasping as she's unexpectedly spun and pinned against the shower wall, Emma arches into the warm, wet skin against her back and the firm, sure hands now at her front.

Regina strokes her from hip to breast, lingering briefly at her stomach on every downward caress. Emma closes her eyes with a moan and presses her head to the wall, whimpering whenever a hand inches too close to where she desperately wants those strokes the most.

"I did promise you a rub down."

"You did," she agrees, near panting, head swimming in pleasure.

Regina nuzzles her behind an ear before she kisses the lobe and purrs, "Would you like me to rub somewhere else?"

Emma stifles a whine, knees almost buckling from the sheer sexiness of the tone, "Please."

"Such manners," Regina teases, one hand stilling beneath her breast while the other reaches between her legs and cups her sex. She squeezes. "I should arouse you more often."

Emma groans. She's never, ever, been more aroused in her life than she is in this moment. If it becomes a regular thing, she might just end up killing someone, though not Regina, of course.

Never Regina.

"Oh god," she moans. "Please."

Hips buck against her ass, a sharp inhale in her ear, and then Regina is slipping a finger between her folds. "Definitely going to arouse you more often," she murmurs, rapidly sliding the finger back and forth, never once missing her clit. "Make you beg for it with your tongue between my legs."

"Fuck."

"Mmm." On the next stroke, Regina slides the finger deep inside and Emma's knees really do buckle this time. Fortunately, Regina catches her as she wraps an arm around her. "Careful," she murmurs, sliding a second finger into her and thrusting. "Much as I'd like you on your knees, I've found that I rather enjoy having your come on my fingers; let's not waste the opportunity, hmm?"

As if that were her cue, Emma stiffens and cries out. She clutches at the wall as release rips through her and yet another flash beneath her lids threatens to blind her.

Regina uses the arm beneath her breasts and her hips to keep Emma upright, She curls her fingers and kisses the crook between Emma's neck and shoulder, murmuring things that are inaudible against the rushing of blood in Emma's ears.

Seconds, maybe minutes pass before Emma can hear anything again and the first thing she does hear is, "Wonderful," as Regina slides out of her.

Gathering herself and catching her breath, Emma turns around and falls into an embrace. Regina kisses the side of her head as she guides her back beneath the shower, and Emma groans, relaxing even further into the embrace as the water hits her back, relieving her muscles of any remaining tension.

After a while, when she feels just a little bit too lazy to do it herself, she mumbles into Regina's neck, "Wash me?"

Regina scoffs, but her tone is teasing. "The nerve," she says, her hands decidedly more slippery and the air smelling more lavender-scented than mere moments ago.

"I need my energy," Emma reasons, shutting her eyes once more as the hands and scent lull her into a comfortable lethargy.

"Oh yes?"

"Yes," she repeats, rubbing lips and nose against skin. She kisses beneath Regina's ear, then adds, "I have a feeling neither of us will be satisfied until you've come in my mouth multiple times."

Humming, Regina caresses her sides, "I had every intention of washing you," she admits with a chuckle. "I don't think I could stop touching you if I tried, but the extra incentive is appreciated."

"Good." Emma grins against her shoulder and mumbles, "Get to it."

With a smack to her ass that is more pleasurable than painful, Regina growls playfully, "Don't tell me what to do."


End file.
